


Do I Wanna Know?

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, loosely based on a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has a crush. He wonders if Hux feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know?

Saturday night found Hux in that crowded bar again. Granted, it wouldn’t be so crowded if the place wasn’t so small but that somewhat helped create a welcoming atmosphere. Hux had been coming to this bar for some weeks now and he rather liked the place. He was beginning to identify the regulars, if not by name, at least by time of arrival and the drinks they ordered.

By now, Hux knew to stay away from The Hunters. A group of about 8 men and women who were always to be found at the table farthest from the bar. They were not mean or anything like that, they just had the dubious reputation of having a rather long list of conquests. So, if someone was not looking for a one-night stand, then it was best to stay away from them.

 

Hux was having a beer, wondering if maybe it was time to leave, when someone approached him.

“Are you here alone?” The stranger asked. Hux nodded, he wasn’t in the mood for this.

“I can keep you company.”

“That isn’t necessary, thank you.” Hux said, as politely as he could.

“It’d be my pleasure, really.” The man insisted. “You look…” He eyed Hux appreciatively “…interesting.”

“I was just about to leave.” Hux said.

“Not before I buy you a drink.”

“Thank you, but…”

“Give me a chance.” The man took a step towards Hux, trying to appear imposing. Hux stood up to his full height and towered over the shorter man.

That part of the bar went suddenly quiet, people could smell a fight.

A tall, dark haired man materialized beside Hux. Hux recognized him as one of infamous Hunters.

“Here you are! I was waiting for you.” The newcomer greeted Hux with familiarity, a sincere smile. Hux cottoned on right away.

“I didn’t see you, let me just get my drink.” Hux grabbed his glass and left with this new stranger.

 

“Thank you for saving me back there.” Hux smiled.

“I thought I was saving your admirer.” The dark haired man said, grinning.

“I wasn’t going to fight him. I just thought I could scare him away.” A faint flush colored Hux's cheeks.

“Of course.” The man smiled again. “You don’t have to sit with me, I just noticed you wanted to walk away from that.” He emptied his glass.

“Thank you.” Hux turned to leave, but then turned back around. “Actually, I’d like to buy you a drink." He signaled the waiter to bring them another round.

"I’m Hux, by the way.”

“I know. I’m Kylo.”

Three beers and quite a few shots later they left the bar together. They settled on Kylo’s place because it was closer.

They made out like they knew each other’s favorite things. Hux pulled Kylo’s hair while biting his bottom lip. Kylo scratched Hux’s back, leaving angry red marks all over it. Later, Hux was riding Kylo like he had been doing it for years.

 

The next morning dawned bringing hangover and regret.

It didn’t hit quite hard but it was nonetheless hard enough on Hux to make him want to leave even before Kylo was fully awake.

“See you.” Kylo mumbled, words almost covered by a loud yawn.

 

Hux didn’t know what would happen next. He went to the bar again that night, unsure if he wanted to see Kylo or not. Had he become just another conquest? Kylo wasn’t there. Hux didn’t stay long.

Kylo didn’t call. Not that day, not that night or the one after that. But not for the reasons Hux was thinking of.

 

Kylo was quite confused himself. He wanted to call Hux, but he didn’t know what he would say. Last night he hadn't had problems with words, or anything else. He had told Hux he wanted him. He'd been sure of it. He still was, but now Kylo was afraid of sounding like an idiot. He couldn’t get Hux out of his head, so he decided to avoid him in person. He didn’t fail to notice that Hux had not called him either. Had Hux just used him?

Kylo went to another bar, the newness of it, made him get drunk faster. Or at least it felt that way. He looked at his phone, willing it to buzz with a call, a message. He scrolled through the contacts until Hux’s name appeared. He was about to press the green button but couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He almost laughed at himself. He could get anyone he wanted. Didn’t he always? While he was lost in these musings, someone offered to buy him a drink. Kylo refused. He couldn’t stop thinking about Hux.

 

Finally, a week after that first encounter, they were both at the small, crowded bar.

Hux was sitting alone at the bar, as usual, but he was not looking at all the customers or making small talk with the bartender. He was staring at the man sitting some tables away.

Smoke, laughter and the noise of clinking glass filled the atmosphere, but none of these things stopped the two men from glaring at each other.

Kylo was not alone, he was sitting with his friends, his very loud group of friends. But he had not listened to their conversation since Hux had arrived.

Kylo tried to block the music, he usually didn’t pay attention to lyrics but tonight they really spoke to him.

_…I dreamt about you nearly every night this week…_

He clenched his jaw. He _had_ been dreaming about Hux but…

_…How many secrets can you keep?..._

How many indeed? What had the redhead done to him? It was supposed to be just a night of fun and now Kylo had what, crushed on him? After a few short hours? Surely not. This was too much for Kylo, and now he was wondering…

_…Do I wanna know, if this feeling flows both ways?_

He tried to look away from Hux but couldn’t.

_...Sad to see you go, was sort of hoping that you’d stay…_

Kylo remembered Hux leaving his apartment, quite flustered, in such a hurry. Was he ashamed of Kylo? Hux seemed to be having a good time, Kylo recalled biting his lip.

_…Baby, we both know, that the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can’t say tomorrow day…_

Hux felt a shiver running down his spine, as if Kylo’s teeth had pulled on Hux's own bottom lip. Why hadn’t Kylo called? What did he want? Was he interested in him at all? Because Hux was sure as hell not going to…

_…Crawling back to you…_

Was that it then?

_…So have you got the guts?..._

Both men stood up at the same time.

_…I don’t know if you feel the same as I do… But we could be together if you wanted to…_

“Hi.” Hux spoke first.

“Hey.” 

“I’m…” 

“Me too.” Kylo interrupted.

“Sorry.” Hux finished his sentence.

Without thinking, they were now holding hands.

“So. Do you want me crawling back to you?”

“Not crawling, no. Kneeling is fine.” Kylo said with a roguish wink, his mouth curling in a wicked grin.

Hux laughed, using his free hand to playfully smack Kylo and then to cover his reddening face.

“Actually, I was thinking about doing something fun.” Hux said when he recovered.

“Oh, do I wanna know?”

“You best be sure you do.”


End file.
